thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria "Wisty" Rose Allgood
Wisteria Rose Allgood, also known as Wisty, is one of the main protagonists of the Witch and Wizard series. Whitford Allgood, her brother, is also known as Whit. Throughout the series they are both accused by the New Order of being a witch and wizard. The New Order (N.O.) is a new political party that has been taking over the country. They initially think the New Order is insane for the accusation, but then they accidentally start activating their powers. They then accept that they really are a witch and wizard. Wisty seems to know how to control her powers very well. In the first book she bursts into flames, turns Byron Swain into a lion and a weasel, turns herself into a mouse, and is able to freeze people and animals around her. She is known to be a Curve, a creature that can travel through the border between Shadowland and the Overworld. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Wisty had natural curly red hair and blue eyes. But the event where she lit on fire at the jailbreak gave her Auburn hair, like the flames she produces, and clear eyes. Wisty is also beautiful, and attracted a couple different boys. Relationships Emmet: Emmet is a boy Wisty met in Garfunkels. It's revealed that she likes him in the second book. Byron Swain: Byron is a grade higher than Wisty and he apparently likes her in Witch and Wizard: The Gift. Although he knows that Wisty never liked him and is grossed out at the whole idea, he would still do anything for her. They also seem to share some sort of magical connection. (Even though she would never admit it, there are some moments where Wisty seems to care about Byron.) in the epologe the allgood family have their most touching moment. Byron is found hiding in the back of their car, and he states that he wants to know every thing about wisty and kisses her. Whit parks the car and wisty and byron exit. Sasha teases Wisty about Byron, who has his arm around her waist. Eric: A super-hot drummer for the Bionics who Wisty meets at a secret concert for Freelanders. He betrays Wisty and kidnaps her and Whit for the N.O. Margo: Margo was Wisty's best friend, who gave her a third peircing. Wisty was incredibly sad when Margo was executed. In the first book, Wisty trusted her enough to let her hang onto her special drumstick (her wand). Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinesis *Electrokinesis *Mind control *Shapeshifting *Object/imagination conjuration *Levitation *Green glow *Polymorphism *Spontaneous Combustion *Invisibility Trivia *Wisty was a truant and didn't have the best of grades. *She is a witch. *She is awesome *She can ignite herself on fire. *In the first book, she hated Byron. *She is known to have a crush on Emmet. *She can turn people into mice, lions, or weasels. It is revealed that she has an easier way of turning people into mammals then compared to other groups of animals, plants, and inanimate objects. *She and Whit know many old songs. *Wisty was best friends with Margo. *She looks more like her mother, Eliza, and her father, Ben. *Her mother has auburn hair. *She was a relatively normal teenager. *She glows when she is very scared or insecure. *Whit and her seem to be best friends. *She used to be presumed dead by the N.O. *She is single. *She has her own blog on Max-Dan-Wiz.com. *Her brother is Whit, her mother is Eliza, and father Ben. *Wisty prefers black and greys in terms of clothing color. *She develops feelings for Byron. Category:Characters